


Don't Forget the Milk

by capthamm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, End of the World, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Killian Jones horrible flirt, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Pre-Apocalypse, Pregnant Emma Swan, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), all the fluff none of the angst, making Emma smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capthamm/pseuds/capthamm
Summary: Emma Swan is four months pregnant and really doesn't want to go to the grocery store during a worldwide pandemic, good thing her husband, Killian Jones, is along for the ride.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84





	Don't Forget the Milk

**Author's Note:**

> *Mention of COVID-19. Definitely a coping mechanism for myself. 
> 
> A friend found a list of cheesy pick-up lines related to social distancing on instagram and then this was born. 
> 
> Enjoy a little domestic Captain Swan :)

Emma  _ really  _ does not want to leave the house, but they desperately need toilet paper, eggs, and bread–– and milk— she can’t forget the milk. 

“Killian, are you coming or not?” She groans. He’s been disinfecting the entire house since this whole COVID-19 thing has started. He’s always been a neat freak, but it doesn’t help that she’s 4 months pregnant. 

“Yes, loves. Just putting my shoes on.” She smiles and subconsciously rubs her small baby bump. She’s consistently amazed at his ever cheery mood and absolutely swoons over his new plural pet name for her and Nug inside of her. (They call the baby “Nug” because for the first 12 weeks of the pregnancy  _ all  _ Emma wanted was chicken nuggets.) “Ready, Swan?”

He kisses her cheek and opens the front door for her. “As I’ll ever be, Jones.” 

. . .

The grocery store is just as bad as she thought it’d be and Emma lets out an audible groan when she spots the line at the check out. She turns to Killian to complain but he’s not in his usual spot anchored beside her. She whips around and sees him standing an awkward distance away–– smirking. Emma rolls her eyes, knowing exactly where this is going.

“Killian Jones you do NOT have to stand six feet away from me, we live in the same house.”

“I’m sorry, Miss. Do I  _ know  _ you?” Emma practically stomps her foot. She’s super not in the mood for his games today, but she knows trying to stop him will only egg him on more. She sighs and decides playing along is her best choice. 

“Sorry, sir I mistook you for a  _ sane _ person. Please keep your distance.” Emma half huffs, half laughs and continues towards the back of the store. She’s calculating just how many people seem to be in the toilet paper aisle when she hears the first one… 

_ “Baby, do you need toilet paper? Because I can be your Prince Charmin.”  _

It takes every single bit of her free will not to burst out laughing at Killian’s absolutly ridiculous pick up line. Instead she just looks back over her shoulder and shoots him an unamused look. His eyebrows skyrocket to his hairline and he smirks. She turns back around, grabbing a pack of toilet paper and knowing full well this is  _ far  _ from over.

She’s absolutely right.

It continues throughout the store, Emma trying her best to stay focused on the shopping list–– toilet paper, eggs, bread, and… milk, dammit Killian. With every aisle there’s a new quip and it gets harder and harder for Emma to keep up her disgruntled facade. 

_ “If COVID-19 doesn’t take you out, can I?” _

_ “Since Belle closed the library, I’m checking you out instead.” _

_ “I saw you from down the aisle… stay there.” _

_ “You can’t spell quarantine without ‘U R A Q T’.”  _

That one earns Killian another exaggerated eye roll

_ “Is that hand sanitizer in your pocket or are you just happy to be within 6ft of me?”  _

Emma rounds on him, “I can deal with the rest of these, but that’s not even an accurate pick-up line for a woman, sailor.” She can’t keep a straight face any longer and he notices immediately. 

As he walks up to her, totally breaking the 6ft rule, he brushes her hair off her cheek, “There’s my, lass. It’s good to see you smile.”

Emma blushes, “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me for it.” He’s looking at her like she’s glowing and not 4 months pregnant, standing in sweats in the middle of a grocery store during a literal global pandemic. She can’t help but press up on her toes and kiss him, probably offending every single person in the store with their very public, very not-six-feet-away display of affection. He smiles at her, brushing his thumb over her cheek. “Without you my life is as empty as the supermarket shelf.”

Emma steps back, rolling her eyes and scoffing, but her entire mood has shifted. She smiles to herself, not sure how she got so lucky and realizing there is no one in any realm she would rather be quarantined with. She gives him a small smile, getting one of her own in return, “Come on, lover boy, let’s check out.” 

It isn’t until they’re home and in bed, decidedly  _ not _ 6 ft away from one another, that Emma realizes she did in fact forget the milk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are extremely appreciate :) 
> 
> Thanks to Liz for the inspiration and the quick look over <3


End file.
